Canvas White, Colorful Wall
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini?" Ah, benar juga. Lukisan ini belum selesai. Izinkan aku untuk melanjutkannya, seorang diri, ya? RnR or CnC please? Warning! Chara's Death.


**Canvas White, Colorful Wall**

**.**

**VOCALOID © Crypton future media and Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**Canvas White, Colorful Wall © 2012**

**© Sanctuary-san**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Gaje, Chara's Death! Terinspirasi dari 'Shoujo to Shounen' series. Walaupun kami tahu maksudnya bukan kayak begini, Banyak sekali time-skip, fic pendek.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini?" Ah, benar juga. Lukisan ini belum selesai. Izinkan aku untuk melanjutkannya, seorang diri, ya?_

* * *

**Now playing: Kept Waiting for a Response—Kagamine Len; Mothy/Akuno-P**

* * *

_Berputar, berputar, dan berputar._

_Roda takdir telah berputar._

_Dan membuat kita bertemu;_

_Dan membuat kita sama seperti ini._

* * *

Ubin berwarna putih monoton yang mendominasi ruangan itu perlahan tercemar oleh warna merah darah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia menopang tubuhnya perlahan untuk kembali berdiri, namun selalu gagal mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang mengkhawatirkan seperti itu.

Padahal ia sudah tahu, seseorang gadis yang ia sukai sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis itu khawatir.

…Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu sudah bisa membuat gadis itu khawatir saat melihat kondisinya sekarang. Wajahnya pucat. Belum lagi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya—yang kini terlihat menodai lantai kamar mandi utama rumah yang ia huni seorang diri itu dan bajunya.

Oh, bila kondisinya terus seperti ini, dan saat gadis itu melihatnya, ia bisa disangka telah melakukan pembunuhan dan memakan mayatnya.

Okay, silahkan abaikan pernyataan diatas.

Setelah ia berhasil berdiri, pemuda itu berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci wajah dan tangannya.

**TOK TOK.**

Tuhan. Ini gawat. Bila gadis itu sudah sampai kemari dan melihat darah di kamar mandi—apalagi bajunya—maka bisa jadi saja, gadis itu pingsan—berhari-hari. Salahkan _phobia _berlebihannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu segera berlari secepat mungkin kekamarnya, berinisiatif untuk mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Kaito...? Kau ada didalam, 'kan? Aku masuk ya?" terdengar panggilan dari gadis itu, yang membuatnya semakin mempercepat kegiatannya saat ini—berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

* * *

_Untuk menciptakan warna matahari senja terbaik,_

_Diperlukan pula suatu bahan dasar terbaik._

_Semakin sulit dicari, maka akan semakin baik._

* * *

"Pfft—"

"Apanya yang lucu, Luka?"

"Wajahmu—aneh!"

"Uwaa—! Hei, hati-hati! Cat merahnya sudah habis lo—Uwaah!"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu manis itu menjauhi sahabat laki-lakinya, meletakkan kuas, cat dan palet pada sebuah meja kecil yang memang disediakan disana sejak lama. Ia melihat dari kejauhan lukisan hasil karyanya bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sukai sejak lama.

Perlahan, gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Kan aku sudah bilang, seharusnya kau membeli cat merahnya kemarin! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan lukisan setengah jadi ini kan? Kita sudah meluangkan waktu satu bulan, dan lukisan ini belum selesai!" omel gadis bernama Luka itu.

'_Satu bulan, eh? Seharusnya lebih lama dari ini...' _tambahnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu—Kaito, sedikit tersenyum. "Maafkan aku," dan ia berpaling dari gadis itu menuju hasil kerjanya di sebuah kanvas.

Sebuah lukisan; bukan sekedar lukisan biasa. Lukisan yang dipenuhi oleh segala emosi yang mereka berdua miliki. Semuanya tertuang pada lukisan itu. Dan mereka sudah menyadari perasaan itu.

Perasaan saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tapi, mereka tidak perlu mengekspresikannya dan membawanya ke kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, asalkan bisa bersama tertawa dan tersenyum, itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menatap pemuda yang mengisi hatinya itu.

"Kaito,"

Sedikit menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"... Kau... tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Satu setengah menit berlalu, dan Luka ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Kaito tersenyum tipis, "Yah, meski aku meninggalkanmu, kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Dan kali ini Luka benar-benar mengeluarkan segala perasaan dihatinya. "Apa... kata dokter kemarin—Kaito?" tanyanya sambil sesekali terisak. Yang disebut menatap miris gadis itu, dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit, namun ditutup kembali.

"...Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya, dan ia memaksakan senyum. Ia tahu, memberitahukan kenyataan akan membuat perempuan didepannya semakin _rusak_, jadi lebih baik ia diam.

Tapi, apa kau tahu? Memberitahukan kebohongan pada gadis itu malah akan membuatnya _hancur_, suatu saat nanti.

Luka menghela napas lega. "Setidaknya—kau masih disini hari ini juga... sudah bagus."

* * *

"_...Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih meninggalkan daripada ditinggalkan."_

"_Hee? Kenapa begitu? Kejam!"_

"_Karena—"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat ingatan dan memori masa lalu menghampiri pikiran Luka. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Kaito, berapa lama ia meluangkan waktu dengan Kaito semasa hidupnya, seberapa besar perhatiaanya—

"Senasib, ya?" gumamnya sembari mengutak-atik _handphone flip-flop_ miliknya yang berwarna senada dengan iris mata biru laut miliknya.

* * *

"Menyebalkan," Luka merengut ketika melihat wajahnya didepan cermin lipat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Yah, tidak ada yang salah sih, sepertinya. "Wajahku semakin pucat begini, bagaimana kalau Miku dan Meiko melihatku nanti? Mereka pasti akan menyeretku pulang."

Angin menerpa lembut wajahnya yang sedari-tadi ia permasalahkan. Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya—hanya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru _azure_ gelap yang dimiliki seorang pemuda.

"Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya pemuda di depan si gadis. "Bolos lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kau sendiri kenapa?" balas Luka dengan sinis.

Pemuda bernama Kaito itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan keras. "Aku sama sepertimu. Kau tahu ini hari apa kan? Akane_-sensei_ selalu ribut kalau bertemu denganku."

Ya, Luka tahu tentang hal itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melerai kedua murid dan guru itu saat sudah bertemu muka. Guru UKS dan seorang murid yang sakit-sakitan, ditemani perdebatan yang tidak biasa. Dan juga, Luka tahu seberapa menyebalkan guru UKS satu itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Kaito mulai membuka topik pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Sejenak Luka terdiam, ia masih kurang yakin dengan pemuda yang sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengannya ditempat ini; atap sekolah "...Aku tidak mau bertemu Miku dan Meiko. Itu saja."

"Karena kau lagi-lagi terlihat pucat, eh?"

"Iya! Padahal aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa, tapi mereka tetap menyeretku pulang ke rumah."

Kaito terdiam. "Tapi aku yakin kau sedang sakit saat wajahmu sepucat ini." Ucapnya sambil memainkan helaian rambut merah jambu milik Luka.

Bahkan Kaito tahu; mereka berdua senasib.

Luka merengut sedikit. "Berhenti memainkan rambutku, BaKaito."

Setelah keheningan, mereka kembali tertawa lepas.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang dua puluh menit saat air mata langit membasahi bumi—dan juga mungkin penghuni didalamnya. Luka meringkuk dikasurnya yang berantakan, dengan wajah yang sembab. Beberapa helai tissue sudah berserakan di lantai kamarnya yang beralaskan karpet itu.

Mungkin air mata yang mengalir bagaikan sungai itu tidak akan berhenti hingga fajar menyingsing esok pagi. Ia harus mencari Kaito—bendungan yang bisa menghentikan dan mendengarkan segalanya. Sahabat laki-lakinya yang ia sayangi, juga ia cintai.

Sayangnya, beberapa menit yang lalu sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu Kaito, Miku mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

Bahwa Kaito Shion sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Hanya kenangannya yang tersisa di dunia ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Kalau saja Miku datang kesana lebih lambat dari ini, mungkin ia hanya bisa menemukan Kaito dengan genangan darah disekeliling tubuhnya tanpa nyawa.

Tapi kenyataannya, saat ia sampai kesana, ia menemukan Kaito, sedang terkapar dikamar mandi ditemani genangan darah—dan masih bernapas. Panik, tentu saja. Ia segera menelepon rumah sakit.

Dan saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit, disaat sirene ambulans terdengar nyaring didepan rumahnya, Kaito sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk bertahan hidup.

Saat itu juga, Miku mulai ragu untuk memberitahukan Luka.

.

.

.

* * *

Air mata bercampur air hujan tidak berhenti membasahi pipi seorang gadis bernama Luka Megurine. Disaat hari pemakaman jasad Kaito Shion, gadis ini tidak membawa payung—padahal tahu cuaca sedang buruk. Seolah ikut berkabung atas kematian Kaito. Luka sengaja. Ia tidak pernah berniat membawa payung sejak awal.

Ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia harus terlihat tegar didepan semua orang. Ia juga harus terlihat tegar disaat bertemu pandang dengan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Kaito Shion'.

Padahal sesungguhnya—

—ia ingin menangis sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berharap ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

Selang beberapa hari setelah jasad Kaito telah dikembalikan ke tanah, Luka tidak pernah berhenti berkunjung kerumah Kaito. Ia hanya berdiam disana, sambil sesekali melemparkan tatapan sendu kepada kanvas yang mengisi harinya bersama Kaito.

"...Kaito, kau bodoh! Harusnya kita menyelesaikan lukisan ini bersama! Lalu—Lalu—!"

Luka tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hal pertama yang ia sesali.

"—Lalu biarkan aku mati lebih dulu," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju lukisan itu, mengambil cat merah tambahan yang kemarin ia beli dari tasnya, palet dan sebuah kuas.

Ia tahu mustahil betul menyelesaikan lukisan yang memang seharusnya diselesaikan oleh setidaknya dua orang itu.

Dan juga, muncul penyesalan kedua. Ia mulai menyesali hal itu; kenapa bukan ia sendiri yang membeli cat merah?

* * *

.

.

.

Dua hari lamanya. Dua hari Luka tidak pulang kerumahnya sendiri, dan dua hari ia tidak tidur.

Luka merintih kesakitan. Ia tahu waktunya sudah dekat; dengan darah yang sejak kemarin mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia melempar cat merah dan palet ke sembarang arah. "Ugh, Sial." Rutuknya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Cat merahnya habis..."

Ia terjatuh ke ubin dingin itu. Kembali mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan. Matanya semakin berat, namun ia tetap memaksa untuk terjaga, tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh menutup matanya saat ini.

Belum boleh. Dan ia juga tidak mau.

Ia percaya. Apabila ia menutup matanya, dewa kematian akan segera mencabut nyawanya; membuat lukisan itu semakin terbengkalai. Tidak, ia harus menyelesaikan lukisan itu!

...Bagaimana caranya? Tanpa ada cat merah, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan lukisan itu, Luka! Berhenti melukis dan pulang kerumah, makan lalu pergi ke dokter! Dengan begitu kau bisa hidup seperti biasa, normal!

Pergolakan batin terjadi dalam diri Luka. Luka tidak tahu mana yang harus ia ambil. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengalir deras dari mata sebening kristal milik Luka. Ia kali ini benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh dua hal.

Mana yang seharusnya ia pilih? Lukisan yang merupakan kenangannya bersama Kaito atau kesehatannya?

Ah tunggu. Ia tahu ini pilihan egois. Tapi, kalau diberikan pilihan semacam _'nyawamu atau Kaito?_' seperti itu, lebih baik ia saja yang mengorbankan dirinya, lalu mati. Lagipula, Luka lebih menyayangi nyawa seseorang yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun—apalagi yang ia sukai sepenuh hati—daripada nyawanya sendiri.

Egois memang. Ia juga tahu; kalau ia yang mati, orang yang ia sayangi—dan mungkin juga menyayanginya balik—akan manangis dan mencercanya dengan _'bodoh'_ dan—atau semacamnya. Tapi ia juga sadar, rasa pedih saat ditinggalkan seseorang yang ia sayangi itu lebih menyakitkan.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang melindungi emosi dan dirinya. Tapi bila perasaan benda tajam menghantam dada atau perut sudah sangat menyakitkan, maka baginya perasaan saat ia ditinggalkan seorang yang ia sayangi lebih sakit dari itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. _'Orang yang ia sayangi'_, _'mengorbankan diri sendiri'_, dan _'keegoisan'_ adalah kata kuncinya.

—Menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya sambil menatap tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. "...Me—rah...?"

Diambilnya kuas dimeja kecil itu dan kembali mulai menggoreskan warna merah itu secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

* * *

_Menyusul kepergian yang tercinta,_

_Meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya,_

_Hanya untuk bertemu orang yang dicintai._

_Bukankah kejam?_

_Gadis itu kini hanya bisa menyesali keegoisannya._

_Dan itu menjadi penyesalan ketiga._

* * *

Lukisan itu terpajang di sebuah dinding putih monoton dengan sorotan lampu yang menyilaukan. Seorang pemuda bersurai pink dengan _beanie_ itu menatap takjub lukisan yang berjudul _'Goodbye'_ itu.

Lukisan itu berlatar belakang matahari terbenam, dengan _siluet _dua orang yang berpelukan. Agak kurang jelas, tapi bisa terlihat.

"Yuuma_-nii-chan_~?" seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya, dengan sorot mata penasaran.

Yuuma menoleh sedikit untuk bertemu pandang dengan saudara kecilnya itu. "Lenka-_chan_~" panggilnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada lukisan itu.

Saudaranya terdiam. "Yuuma_-nii-chan_? Ini... kenapa warna matahari senjanya kecoklatan ya...?"

Ah, terlambat. Yuuma sudah pergi untuk mencari si pelukis lukisan itu. Meninggalkan saudaranya yang masih heran.

Dan seseorang menepuk pundak kecilnya. Gadis bernama Lenka itu menoleh dan mendapati Len kakaknya sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, kakak tahu kenapa warna matahari ini kecoklatan?"

Len menggeleng. "Tapi kudengar, Miku kenal dengan si pelukis ini. Tanya saja padanya."

* * *

**END...?**

* * *

**Alice:** ...

**Aria:** ...Ini beneran berdasarkan kisah nyata?

**Hiruko:** Ahem. Gak tau, tapi kalau melihat kondisi lukisan yang sesuai digambarkan Zyl, mungkin bisa diterka begini—kurang lebih—kenyataan dibalik lukisan itu.-**gaya bicara oi**-.

**Aria:** O—okay. Bagi yang berniat me-review, silahkan. Gagal banget angst-nya **–sweatdrop-.**

**Hiruko:** Mana Zyl?

**Alice:** Pergi entah kemana~ Ada pertanyaan~?

**Aria:** Ada; baru tau ada lagu mothy judulnya _'Kept Waiting for a Response'_.

**Alice:** Yada~ saya juga menemukannya di You-Tube~ Lagunya lumayan loh~ Bikin sekuelnya yok~!

**Hiruko**: Au deh. Minta review boleh?


End file.
